bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
ShadowWalker Order
"They are the Assassins of the Turaga. How else do you think they keep order with all this chaos the Newcomers bring?" -Conspiracy Theorist '' History Little to nothing is really known about the ShadowWalker Order. Founded before the Matoran Civil War, the only figure thought to have lead them is The ShadowWalker Grand Master. Only the ShadowWalker Zealots know the identity of the Grand Master being the go between between the Grand Master and the ShadowWalkers. Only the ShadowWalkers know the identity of the Zealots. Having survived two mind wipes, the Order continually repieced itself together even when it had thought to have been wiped out. The ShadowWalker Order is thought to be at the beck and call of the Turaga of Mata-Nui as they have struck decisively at the newcomers who attempt to undermine the Turaga's authority. They appear to be simply keeping the balance. What that balance is, is unknown. ShadowWalkers are only drafted from Ta, Ga, Ko, Le, Po and Onu Matoran which allows them to keep their actions hidden and inconspicous among the population at large. Members *ShadowWalker Grand Master, Supposed Leader. *Nala, Known ShadowWalker following Kalama *Various unknown Ta-Matoran *Various unknown Ga-Matoran *Various unkonwn Ko-Matoran *Various unknown Le-Matoran *Various unknown Po-Matoran *Various unknown Onu-Matoran Attributes The ShadowWalker Order are quick, quiet assassins who eliminate their targets through stealth. They get their name 'ShadowWalker' from their ability to seemingly vanish in darkness and "walk the shadows" without being noticed. Nala often demonstrates their ability to move around unseen by popping in and out of sight in the same time it takes someone to blink. There appeares to be some kind of ranking system among the general ShadowWalkers with the 12 Zealots (2 Matoran of each village) above them with the Grand Master on top. What this ranking system is however is only known among ShadowWalkers. It is thought that the Grand Master is one of the Turaga of Mata-Nui. Very rarely will a ShadowWalker directly attack a target marked for elimination. This is only if the ShadowWalker has exhausted every last means of elimination and requires the ShadowWalker eliminate everybody who saw him/her even if they didn't suspect anything as an exposed ShadowWalker is vunerable and a danger to the whole organization. They much prefer to strike 'from the target's own shadow.' Though they carry tools that don't seem 'Ninja-like', these weapons are personal preferance in the event the ShadowWalker is ever overtly attacked. ShadowWalkers do not always hide behind full body coverings. The cute Ga-Matoran you saw at that socialite party in the sky blue dress might have been a ShadowWalker. That old Po-Koroan sitting next to you on a bench taking a break from shopping could be a ShadowWalker. Your best Ko-Matoran friend could be a ShadowWalker. You'd never know unless they admitted it. Relationships Allies *The Turaga Enemies *Anyone Marked for Death by the Grand Master Quotes "All we know was that is was dark that night. Very, very dark." -An eyewitness "Don't say anything bad about the Turaga man... Don't do it! You can't outrun the ShadowWalkers!" -Someone trying to warn their friend "Jemnia just found a broken Hau in his house the other day. No sign of entry. Everything was just as he'd left it. He's been marked by the ShadowWalkers... I'm getting out of this buisness before they come for me too." -Unknown Smuggler "I'm a whatsis of the whatchamacallit under the Great Who now? Sir I think you've mistaken me for somebody else. I'm a Marine." -Nala Trivia *The ShadowWalkers are the BIONICLE equivalent of ninja *Despite being a known ShadowWalker among players, Nala is thought by the general public to be a freelance specialist for the Marines *Kalama is confirming that one of the Turaga of Mata-Nui is the ShadowWalker Grand Master Category:Groups Category:ShadowWalker Order